Fuego y Tierra
by Manfariel
Summary: Si la vida de la persona que amas, dependiera de un si o un no, ¿qué elegirías?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Avatar y su historia no me pertenecen

**Fuego y Tierra**

**1**

**El barco**

Ella despertó por el suave balanceo de las olas, le dolía la cabeza

--¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó mientras se frotaba, en ese momento recordó

**Inicio del Flash back **

Ella estaba en medio del bosque, corría, algunas partes de su ropa estaban chamuscadas. Su camino se vio obstruido por un joven

--¿Así que la Princesa Tierra huye?—preguntó él, mientras que de sus manos salían llamas—que poco honesto

--Ah—dijo la chica—y supongo que atacarme con toda tu flota es honesto—levantó sus manos y con esto varias bolas de tierra aparecieron y se lanzaron contra él

--Eres mejor que esto—el chico lanzó unas cuantas llamas que deshicieron las bolas de tierra

--Zuko—tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados—quieres que peleé en serio y así será

--Así me gusta—la chica movió su pie provocando una grieta en el suelo, Zuko saltó evitando caerse, entonces creo una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigió contra la chica, pero esta alzó una pared protegiéndose. Ella provocó que varios tumores salieran de la tierra, Zuko saltaba esquivándolos, pero salían demasiado rápido, así que saltó a un árbol. Cuando se volvio para atacar, su oponente había desaparecido, en su lugar había un gran agujero en el suelo

--¿Dónde estás?—Suko espero varios segundos—ya que no quieres salir—saltó y se paro a pocos centímetros del agujero—fuego—una gran llamarada salió de sus manos, y se dirigió a la oscuridad. Espero unos segundos, en ese momento otro agujero se abrió a metros de él. Ella salió sudando

--Maldito—dijo

--Gracias—cerró sus puños lanzando bolas de fuego sin cesar, ella sólo las esquivaba, estaba demasiado cansada, entonces un fuerte golpe la hizo caer

**Fin del Flash back**

Se levantó con los ojos inyectados de rabia

--¡Saquéenme de aquí!—gritó detrás de los barrotes—demonios—golpeó los barrotes con fuerza antes de irse a sentar en una esquina

--#--

Media hora después, dos guardias abrieron la celda

--El Príncipe Zuko desea verte—dijo uno de ellos

--Me niego—dijo ella, entonces el otro guardia lanzó una bola de fuego en su contra, la bola pasó arriba de su cabeza y choco contra la pared, sin embargo ella no se movió para nada

--Muévete—la levantaron por los brazos, soltó un suspiro de fastidio. La llevaron a través de enormes pasillos de metal, hasta la cubierta, ahí se encontraba Zuko que entrenaba con su Tío

--Señor—dijo uno de los guardias

--Sí—contesto el joven, la batalla se interrumpió, el príncipe le dirigió una mirada penetrante a su prisionera—pueden irse—le dijo a los guardias

--¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?—preguntó el anciano con una cálida sonrisa

--Claro—contesto ella—a excepción de que soy prisionera de la Nación del Fuego, tengo unas cuantas quemaduras y… ¡ah!, me atacaron por la espalda, estoy bien

--Lo siento, teníamos prisa, yo fui quien la golpeó…

--Tío—Suko seguía mirando a la chica—por favor

--Sí, sí, sí—el anciano se dirigía a la sala de comandos—señorita, si necesita algo dígamelo—los dos enemigos se miraron por largos segundos

--¿Qué hago aquí?—preguntó ella, él levantó una ceja, cuestionando la pregunta—me refiero a, ¿por qué no estoy en la celda?

--Pensé que tenías dudas

--¿Cómo?—Suko se sorprendió

--¿No te interesa saber por qué te secuestre?

--No—él abrió los ojos como platos—ya lo sé, me entregarás a tu Padre, es lo que cualquiera haría, pero si quieres decirme algo más, adelante— se mordió el labio

--Eres una…--soltó un suspiro—no importa—se dirigió a babor—vales mucho, Toci—en ese momento llegaron los guardias y la llevaron

--#--

Ya había anochecido, Zuko había echado una última mirada a su prisionera antes de retirarse.

Toci se despertó, el barco estaba en completo silencio, el guardia a lado de su celda estaba profundamente dormido

--Perfecto—sacó su mano y alcanzó las llaves, que se encontraban en el cinturón del guardia—por favor—rogó que la puerta no rechinara, una vez fuera echo a correr aunque sigilosamente, pero para su desgracia, Zuko ya la esperaba en cubierta

--Vaya—dijo—tardaste más de lo que esperaba

--¿Lo sabías?

--Tienes la fama de escapar de los lugares más difíciles

--No has dado la alarma

--¿Debería?

--No lo sé—la brisa del mar acariciaba sus cabellos—supongo que volveré…

--Vales mucho Toci, eres la esperanza de todos, después del Avatar, te entregaré a mi padre, tal vez no valgas su perdón, pero me dejará regresar a casa

--Así que por eso me secuestraste—él asintió, ella movió la cabeza negativamente

--¿Qué?

--¿Casa?—se burló antes de volver a su celda

--#--#--#--#--#--

Está un poco corto pero espero que les guste. Aclaro Toci es el nombre de una de las diosas Aztecas de la tierra. Abucheos, aplausos, consejos, son bien recibidos

Manfariel


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Avatar y su historia no m pertenecen

Los personajes de Avatar y su historia no m pertenecen

**2**

**Volviendo a conocernos**

Después de impedir la huida de su prisionera, Zuko, se dirigió a su habitación, se quito la parte de arriba de su ropa y se tumbó en la cama.

Esa mocosa ere increíble, ¿cómo se atrevía a ofender al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego?, ¿seguía siendo príncipe?, ¡claro!, ¿cómo dudarlo?, sólo tendría que entregarla y volvería a casa…casa, ¿por qué ella se había burlado de esa palabra? Cinco minutos después cayó dormido

**Inicio del Flash Back**

--¿A dónde vamos Mamá?—preguntó un pequeño niño, siguiendo a su hermosa Madre

--Zuko, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?, vamos con el Señor de la Tierra

--Sí, pero, es que no los conozco

--Claro que sí, sólo que no te acuerdas, estabas muy pequeño cuando los conociste por primera vez

--Ahora soy niño grande—Zuko se enorgulleció, una enorme muralla de piedra apareció ante sus ojos—Mamá

--No te asustes—le sonrió cariñosamente, la muralla se abrió, dándoles paso a ese hermoso reino, los guardias les hicieron una reverencia y los guiaron hasta el palacio

--¡Ursa!—el Señor de la Tierra se levantó de su trono y besó la mano de la mencionada--¿cómo estás?

--Bien, Señor

--Ah, por favor, basta de formalidades, ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

--Es algo que no puedo evitar, supongo que no tengo la confianza—el hombre miró a Zuko—y miren esto, el futuro Señor del Fuego—le rascó la cabeza—hace años que no te veía, has crecido mucho

--Sí—en ese momento una niña una año más chica que él entró corriendo

--Papá—Zuko abrió la boca impresionado pos su belleza, esos cabellos negros como manto de noche, sus ojos ámbar y un vestido blanco exquisito

--Hola, pequeña—dijo el hombre mientras la abrazaba--¿recuerdas a Ursa y a su hijo Zuko?—la niña los miró de pies a cabeza

--La verdad, no—Ursa se agachó para quedar a su altura

--Bueno, entonces me presentó de nuevo, soy Ursa, esposa del Señor del Fuego y él es Zuko—el niño se sonrojó

--Es lindo

--Vamos a comer—dijo el Monarca, y los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor.

Una vez acabando de comer, comenzaron a platicar

--Y dime, Zuko—el Monarca adoptó una posición más cómoda--¿ya controlas el fuego?

--Pues, no del todo, Señor

--Ya veo

--¿Papá?—llamó la niña

--¿Sí?

--Hoy fui a casa de Leia…

--¡De nuevo!, ¡te he dicho que una princesa no debe ir a lugares así!

--Pero, Papá, necesitan comida

--La comida se gana trabajando

--Trabajan mucho, yo misma les he ayudado…

--¡Qué!, una hija mía nunca, va trabajar con campesinos

--Papá

--Silencio, así son las cosas

--¡Pero no es justo!, ¿por qué hay diferencias?, todos deberían comer lo mismo, o al menos comer de lo que realmente trabajan, no que tu secretario siempre esta comiendo y no hace nada

--No voy a discutir contigo, Toci—la niña se levantó estruendosamente y salió del palacaio—Zuko, Ursa, siento que hayan tenido que presenciar esta pelea

--No hay problema—la mujer le hizo una seña a su hijo para que saliera detrás de la chica y así lo hizo

Cuando llegó al jardín, la tierra tembló debajo de él, entonces se dio cuenta de que Toci estaba usando Tierra control

--Vas a lastimar a alguien—dijo, la niña se tranquilizó

--Lo siento

--Esta bien—ambos se acercaron, pero no se hablaron ni se miraron

--¡La traes!—la niña empujó a Zuko y echó a correr, este tardó en reaccionar

--Hey eso es trampa—comenzaron a jugar felices, él estaba fascinado con su sonrisa, su belleza, sus ojos, su cabello, estaba fascinado con todo

--¡No!—el gritó del Señor de la Tierra los sacó de sus juegos

--Pero te estoy pidiendo apoyo—Ursa iba detrás de él, ambos se acercaban a los niños

--¡No!—cargo a su hija en brazos—lamento decírtelo, pero ni tú ni tu hijo son bien recibidos ya

--Pero, escúchame, es para parar la guerra, yo no quiero una guerra

--¿Y voy a ser yo, quien se oponga a tu esposo?, claro que no, váyanse antes de que llamé a los guardias—el semblante de Ursa se endureció

--Vamonos Zuko –antes de salir del palacio, el príncipe alcanzó a ver como Toci se despedía de él con la mano

**Fin del Flash Back**

Se estiró perezosamente, ¿ya había amanecido?, en esa habitación, ¿quién lo sabría? Habían pasado muchos años desde ese primer encuentro, en realidad era el segundo. Ahora lo había soñado tan claramente

--#--

Toda la noche había pasado un frío atroz, ni siquiera pudo pegar el ojo por más de cinco minutos, ya que un nuevo escalofrío la despertaba, bostezo levemente, estaba exhausta, se levantó de su rinconcito y comenzó a caminar tratando de entrar en calor, entonces, se dio cuenta de que el guardia no estaba y que no había nadie en el pasillo, ¿qué raro?, siguió moviéndose, se escucharon uno pasos a lo lejos, quiso asomarse, pero se contuvo, "la curiosidad mató al gato", espero pacientemente

--¿Cómo durmió, señorita?

--General, Iroh—dijo un tanto sorprendida—no muy bien, de hecho nada, pero así es como debe ser para un prisionero

--¿Un prisionero?, ¿dónde?—miró las otras celdas—yo no veo ninguno

--Me refiero a mi—viejo tonto

--¿Te consideras una prisionera?

--Ah, sí—el anciano se echó a reír—por favor

--¿Qué es lo gracioso?

--Desde que te conoció, Zuko, no deja de hablar de otra cosa que de tu belleza—ella no supo que contestar

--Te sacaría de ahí, pero no tengo las llaves—de nuevo pasos en el pasillo—Zuko, buenos días, al parecer nuestra huésped no durmió bien—este contesto con una especie de gruñido y abrió la puerta de la celda

--¿Soy libre?—incluso Iroh se sorprendió

--Claro, si hallas una costa cercana y tienes buena condición en la natación, adelante—la chica lo fulminó con la mirada

--¿Entonces?

--¿También quieres pasar hambre?—salió de mala gana

--Bien—los tres caminaron por el pasillo, subieron a cubierta y de ahí a la planta alta

--Aquí es—Zuko señaló una puerta, su Tío le hizo una seña, que él no logró entender, la chica se asomó y vio una mesa puesta para dos

--Se caballeroso—susurro el anciano a su sobrino

--Es mi prisionera, no se supone que sea caballeroso—el chico entró

--Sólo hay dos lugares

--Sí sabes contar—si hubiera tierra en ese lugar ya lo habría aplastado

--Es que yo ya desayune—dijo Iroh—bueno los dejaré solos—la chica sentó sin esperar invitación y comenzó a comer

--De acuerdo, ¿cuál es el truco?—preguntó, mientras su captor se sentaba

--¿Qué?

--Comida envenenada, mejor dímelo, me la como con más gusto, así no veré a tu Padre

--Ah, fue idea de mi Tío, todo eso de caballerosidad—la chica comenzó a reír--¿qué?

--Pensé que tú eras el que mandaba en este barco

--¿Y quién dijo que no?—se levantó provocando que la silla cayera

--Relájate

--#--

Ya habían terminado todos sus alimentos, ambos se miraban penetrantemente, tratando de saber que pensaba el otro

--¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí como tontos?—preguntó ella

--No necesitas quedarte para serlo—Toci se levantó con los puños fuertemente cerrados, lo miró con ojos encolerizados y salió de la habitación a cubierta.

--#--

Iroh estaba tocando su instrumento, cuando vio pasar a Toci echando humo por las orejas, soltó un suspiro de decepción

--¿Se encuentra bien?—se acerco a ella

--Sí, es sólo que, a veces puede ser tan…tan…no se definirlo

--Yo tampoco—rieron—esta triste—no era una pregunta—se nota en sus ojos

--¿Cómo no estar triste si lo último que voy a ver en este mundo es al Señor del Fuego?—Iroh iba a contestar cuando Zuko se acercó

--¿Qué haces?—la chica no contesto, en ese momento el barco se sacudió fuertemente, esto provocó que Toci y Zuko cayeran, pero ella en el pecho del otro

--#--#--#--#--#--#--

Espero que con este capitulo quedé más claro mi fic

Gracias por leer

Manfariel


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Avatar y su historia no me pertenecen

**3**

**Un paso con el pie izquierdo**

Zuko la miro penetrantemente, la respiración de ella era agitada

--Yo…Yo—comenzó a balbucear

--Quítate de encima—él la empujó

--Señor—el h llegó—al parecer golpeamos contra un arrecife—lo ayudo a levantarse—tendremos que bordearlo hasta que este lo suficientemente bajo para cruzarlo

--Eso retrasará la llegada a la Nación del Fuego—Zuko se aproximó a la borda, en ese momento una chispa de furia inundo sus ojos. Toci ya se había levantado y esperaba a que a Zuko se le ocurriera algo

--Tú—el príncipe se le acerco lentamente—tú—ella estaba atónita, él la tomó del cuello y la estampó contra la pared—tú fuiste la que provocó esto

--¿Qué?—su cuello sufría una presión cada vez mayor—estás loco—su voz era un murmullo apenas audible

--Controlas la tierra, ¿por qué no crear una barrera impidiéndonos el paso?—Toci ya no podía contestar pero lo fulminaba con la mirada

--Zuko—Iroh se acercó—la vas a matar—esas palabras fueron las mágicas para que la soltara. Toci tosió varias veces mientras se frotaba el cuello

--Yo no lo hice—dijo a duras penas—pero puedo ayudarte a que el barco lo cruce

--Mentirosa, ¡tú provocaste esto!

--Yo no lo hice—se irguió ofendida—estoy diciendo la verdad

--¡No lo estás haciendo!

--¡Sí lo hago!, ¡yo nunca miento!, ¡que tú vivas alrededor de las mentiras de tu padre no es mi culpa!—todos los soldados se quedaron congelados ante la osadía que acaba de hacer Toci

--No vuelvas a llamar a mi Padre mentiroso—Zuko tenía los dientes tan fuertemente apretados que apenas y se le escuchaba

--Eso es lo que es, ¿de verdad crees que esta guerra es para el bien de la humanidad?—Zuko cerró los puños fuertemente--¿de verdad crees que el Avatar es una amenaza? Para el único que es una amenaza es para tu padre—una profunda compasión invadió a Toci--¿es que no te das cuenta?—comenzó a caminar hacía él— ¿no ves que incluso a ti mismo te lastimó?—estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia--¿no lo ves todos los días?—alargó su mano lentamente hacía la quemadura del ojo de Zuko, pero este la detuvo a medio camino, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro

--Nunca vuelvas a hablar de mi padre así—abrió los ojos de golpe, fue lo único que Toci alcanzó a ver antes de que cayera al suelo por una bofetada que le dio su captor—Comandante

--¿Sí, Señor?

--Bordeemos el arrecife

--Sí, ¡ya escucharon, a trabajar!—los soldados se dispersaron, Zuko se encaminó a su habitación, Iroh corrió a ayudar a Toci

--¡No importa cuanto me golpees, sabes que es verdad!—le gritó a Zuko, este paro en seco y se volvio, toda la tripulación estaba la tanto de lo que pasará. Los soldados esperaban un castigo de alguna especie, la secuestrada había dicho un montón de blasfemias hacía la Nación del Fuego. El príncipe se acerco a ella con paso firme

--¿No te quedo claro?—preguntó una vez que estaba en frente de ella—no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de mi familia o la Nación del Fuego de esa forma

--Pues obsérvame—estaba a punto de abrir la boca

--Basta—Zuko la jaló del cabello—aprenderás—la volvió a tirar y la jaló de sus hermosos cabellos hasta la celda, pero ella no emitió quejido alguno durante todo el trayecto, esto hacía enfurecer más al príncipe

--Sabes que digo la verdad—susurro antes de que la encerraran

--#--

--Deben ser las ocho de la noche—dijo Toci mientras dibujaba figuras invisibles, no había comido y sus tripas reclamaban—seguramente Zuko no me trajo comida queriendo levantar su ego—había pasado varias horas en esa celda, haciendo nada.

Comenzó a tararear una canción, cuando la puerta del pasillo se abrió, Toci no se quiso ver tan desesperada así que permaneció en su lugar, era un guardia, que, para su desgracia, no traía comida; abrió la puerta

--Muévete—Toci salió de la celda y camino hacía cubierta con el guardia detrás de ella, cuando salió sintió un frío que le calo hasta los huesos, Zuko estaba ahí

--¿Qué quieres?

--Dormirás aquí—dijo él cortantemente, Toci no reclamo, Zuko se dirigió hacía su habitación—Buenas noches—sonrió maliciosamente antes de perderse de vista, todas las puertas a su alrededor se cerraron con llave, en esos momentos Toci quería estar en la celda, pero no era débil y mucho menos iba a mostrar señal de debilidad

--#--

Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana, Toci trató de mantenerse despierta viendo los cuerpos celestes pero al fin cayó rendida, estaba acurrucada en un rinconcito tratando de calentarse.

Su "sueño"se vio interrumpido por unos paso que se acercaban lentamente a ella, esta no se tomo la molestia de abrir los ojos, creía quien era, de repente alguien la levantó por el brazo

--Miren que tenemos aquí—el comandante estaba en su cara, una risa general acompaño el comentario, la mayoría de la tripulación estaba ahí, el comandante lanzó a Toci a otro soldado

--No se porque Zuko no aprovecha tan buen cuerpo—la lanzó a otro

--Sí ,no lo entiendo, yo sería lo primero que haría—Toci estaba tan débil que apenas y podía moverse, el frío había cansado a su cuerpo, en ese momento sintió unos labios grotescos sobre su cuello, intento golpear al soldado que en ese momento la detenía pero apenas y logró emitir un gemido

--¿Te gusta?—la jalaron del cabello, la golpearon, la toquetearon

--¡Basta!—Iroh había aparecido—déjenla en paz

--Ex general Iroh—dijo el comandante—lamento no obedecerle pero es prisionera del Señor Zuko, no suya

--¿Y?

--Todo lo que implique a ella, es asunto del Señor…

--Si no la sueltan me veré forzado a usar la fuerza bruta—los soldados miraron con terror al comandante, todos sabían lo que era capaz Iroh

--Suéltenla—dijo por fin el comandante, Toci apenas y podía ponerse en pie, Iroh se acercó, pero la chica reunió todas sus fuerzas y se dirigió a la celda que para su fortuna estaba abierta, se encogió sobre el suelo, cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero poco antes de que perdiera la conciencia un par de diamantes salieron de sus ojos

--#--#--#--#--#--

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo

No quiero que piensen que Toci es débil, no al contrario, sólo que entienda para una mujer es difícil una situación en la que abusan.

Reviews de todo, no importa

Manfariel


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Avatar y su historia no me pertenecen

**4**

**Curando heridas**

Alguien tocaba a su puerta incesantemente, no quería moverse de su confortable cama

--Adelante—musitó

--Zuko—su tío entró—debemos hablar

--¿Qué pasa?

--Abusaron de Toci

--¿Qué?—se levantó precipitadamente, sin notar que la parte de arriba de su cuerpo estaba desnuda--¿qué pasó?

--Tu grandiosa idea de que la chica durmiera en cubierta, provocó la lujuria de la mayoría de la tripulación…--salió corriendo

--¡Comandante!

--¿Si, señor?—lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa

--Vuelva a desobedecer una de mis ordenes y verá como termina

--Señor, yo…

--¿Qué?—lo sacudió

--Creí que no habría problema, es decir… es una prisionera, generalmente no se preocupa por lo que les pase…--volvió a sacudirlo

--Ella es diferente—lo dejó en el suelo--¿dónde esta?

--En su celda—Zuko corrió lo más rápido que pudo, la chica se encontraba acurrucada en una esquina

--¿Toci?—entró pero la chica no contesto, se acerco a ella cautelosamente--¿Toci?—nada, de repente la chica comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza--¿estás bien? ¿Toci?—le tocó una de sus delicadas manos, estaba helada, entonces tocó su frente, estaba ardiendo—hay no—la cargó entre sus brazos, la chica temblaba sin parar. Se dirigió a su habitación—Tío

--¿Qué pasa? Dios mío—la depositó en la cama

--Esta ardiendo en fiebre

--Voy por agua fría para bajársela—salió de la habitación, Zuko se sentó en el suelo, contemplando a la chica

--Lo siento—susurro mientras le acariciaba la mano. Iroh regresó a los pocos minutos con el agua fría y al menos una docena de toallas, comenzaron a trabajar

--#--

--No le baja la fiebre—se quejaba Zuko, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y la chica no había recuperado la conciencia

--Pero al menos no le ha subido—Iroh ya estaba cansado, en ese momento la chica comenzó a gritar como loca

--¡Fuego!, ¡Fuego!—comenzó a llorar y patalear

--Está alucinando—dijo Iroh tratando de controlarla—calma—Zuko la abrazó fuertemente

--Toci, Toci—intentaba someterla—calma estoy aquí, tranquila—ella hizo lo que le dijeron, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Zuko

--¿Papá?—los ojos del príncipe se inundaron de una profunda tristeza

--Sí—Toci volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Después de ese ataque de alucinación, la fiebre comenzó a descender, Iroh se retiró a su habitación, mientras Zuko observaba como el sueño de la chica se volvía más placentero conforme transcurría el tiempo

--¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?—murmuro el príncipe—me has insultado más de lo que cualquier persona haría, y aun así me traes loco

--#--

La cabeza le daba vueltas, recordaba casi nada del día anterior, cerró los puños con fuerza esperando que el mareo le pasara, pero, ¿qué era eso? Abrió los ojos lentamente, eso no era la celda, eso era…era…miró al suelo, Zuko se encontraba dormido en el suelo. Toci se sonrojo un poco, al notar que el pecho del príncipe estaba desnudo, desvió la mirada, para seguir inspeccionando la habitación, varios jarrones de agua estaban en le suelo, al igual que toallas usadas, ¿qué había pasado? Volvió a mirar a Zuko, se mordió el labio inferior, tomó la manta que la cubría, se dirigió a él, no era tan malo como parecía, coloco la manta sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo

--Gracias—susurro ella, miró la puerta que estaba detrás del príncipe, pero cuando se apoyo para saltar el cuerpo, la mano del príncipe la detuvo haciéndola caer de sentón

--¿Planeabas huir?—preguntó Zuko incorporándose

--No, sólo quería salir para no despertarte

--¿Y luego?

--Y luego me devuelves mi tobillo—la chica señaló la mano del príncipe que aún sostenía su pie, la soltó. Se quedaron en silencio, ella tratando de no mirar a su captor, pues se sonrojaba al ver su perfecto cuerpo

--Gracias—susurro ella al fin

--¿Qué?

--Gracias—lo miró a los ojos—no se que me pasó pero me ayudaste—el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del príncipe

--Ardías en fiebre

--Ah—volvieron a quedar en silencio

--¿Quieres comer?

--No tengo hambre—volvieron a quedar en silencio, entonces Toci fijó su atención en la quemadura de Zuko, él notando la mirada se colocó de perfil evitando esa vista—lo siento

--No es tu culpa, estoy casi seguro que todo el mundo la mira con morbo

--Esa no era mi intención…

--De verdad no importa—la chica levantó la mano hacía el rostro de Zuko

--¿Puedo?—el príncipe primero observó los ojos ámbar de la chica

--Sí—Zuko se erizó al suave contacto de sus tibias manos, acarició sus labios, sus mejillas, sus párpados, ambos. Él esperó alguna respuesta de asco al tocar su quemadura, pero no fue así, por el contrario la chica le sonrió

--Sabes, tu problema no es la cicatriz física—volvió a pasar su mano por aquella marca—tu problema es la cicatriz que llevas aquí—la mano de la chica descendió hasta el pecho de él. Ambos temblaron al mismo tiempo, sus alientos se entremezclaban al igual que sus miradas, sus labios se acercaron lentamente, sólo unos milímetros

--No—susurro Zuko, se alejó y quitó esa mano de su pecho. Toci se quedó plantada en el suelo, mirando a otro lugar que no fuera él

--Esas heridas se pueden curar

--No—susurro de nuevo—es una cicatriz imposible de curar

--No te das la oportunidad

--¿Quieres que me de una oportunidad?—se molestó y rompió uno de los jarrones con agua, miles de cristalinas gotas rosearon a Toci--¿cómo quieres que me de la oportunidad si todos me miran como un monstruo?—se inclinó de nuevo frente a la chica y la tomó por las muñecas--¿cómo?

--La gente no le teme a tu cicatriz, no, le teme a tu condición

--¿Tú, me temes?—la chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire

--Antes—Zuko la soltó

--¡Debes de temerme!

--¿Por qué temerte? Si eso no es lo que siento por ti—él abrió los ojos como platos y salió de la habitación—tonta—abrazó sus piernas--¡Eres una imbécil Toci!

--#--#--#--#--#--

¿Qué tal este capítulo? Me super inspiré, espero les guste

Manfariel


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Avatar y su historia no me pertenecen

**5**

**Tomando oportunidades**

Toci seguía regañándose, ¿cómo pudo ser tan imbécil?, no le había dicho que sentía atracción por él porque se contuvo, pero…

--¡Toci!—se gritó a si misma--¡tonta, tonta!—se levantó y se tumbó en la cama, era imposible que dijera eso, ¿qué le pasaba?

Permaneció unos minutos en silencio

--#--

Corrió hasta la borda, no le importó las miradas que le lanzaba su tripulación, eso que acababa de pasar, era…era…, nunca lo había sentido, ¿o si?

--Una oportunidad—susurro—no me doy oportunidad—miró el mar--¿qué estás haciendo Zuko?—se incorporó, tomó aliento un par de veces, y echo a correr hacía su habitación

--#--

Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, un llanto silencioso, era una tonta, tenía que ser de él…habiendo tantos, ¿por qué él?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando que la chica se sobresaltara, que incluso se olvidara de que estaba llorando. Zuko se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, cerró la puerta cautelosamente, Toci volvió a tumbarse en la cama, boca abajo. Zuko se acerco, se arrodillo, le tomó un mechón del cabello y empezó a juguetear con el

--¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Toci

--Cambiar mi respuesta—la chica lo encaró

--¿A qué te refieres?

--A…--se acerco a su rostro—que quiero tener la oportunidad de sanar esta herida—tomó la mano de la chica y la colocó en su pecho--¿puedo tener esa oportunidad?—se acerco más

--Zuko…

--Por favor—la tomó de la nuca y la acerco a él, fundiéndose en un profundo beso, de esos besos en los que piensas que son uno mismo.

--#--

--Hace mucho que no sentía esto—dijo Toci mientras pasaba su mano por el pecho de Zuko

--¿Hace mucho?

--Si

--¿Eso quiere decir que no soy el primero?—la chica lo miró pícaramente

--No—Zuko cerró los ojos

--¿Estás intentando ponerme celoso?

--Tal vez—en ese momento los brazos fuertes de él, la levantaron y colocaron encima de su cuerpo

--¿Quieres ponerme celoso?—la besó—pues estoy celoso—le besó los ojos, la nariz, la boca y el cuello

--Ya entendí—Toci tenía una ancha sonrisa, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, los dos dieron un respingo, se habían olvidado de la hora

--Rápido—susurro el príncipe, se levantó, se tapo la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, mientras Toci se acomodaba fingiendo que estaba dormida. Abrió la puerta--¿qué pasa?—era un hombre de la tripulación

--Señor, el Almirante Zhao solicita permiso para abordar—Toci se mordió la lengua para evitar una exclamación, el rostro de Zuko se mantenía sereno, pero mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora

--Concédale el permiso, voy en unos segundos—cerró la puerta y luego miró a Toci con miedo—necesito que vayas a la celda

--Pero Zhao…

--Yo lo distraigo—salió de la habitación, Toci se quedó plasmada en la cama, espero unos minutos y abrió la puerta

--#--

Zuko entró a cubierta, a estribor del barco se encontraba otro barco, del cual, mediante una rampa, bajaba Zhao. El príncipe dejó escapar unos cuantos suspiros

--Príncipe Zuko—se acercó--¿cómo se encuentra?

--Basta de formalidades Almirante Zhao, ¿qué es lo que quiere?—el mencionado sonrió torcidamente

--De acuerdo—empezó a caminar de un lado a otro—los rumores cuentan que tienes a la princesa del Reino Tierra como prisionera, ¿es cierto?

--¿Quién te dijo eso?

--Entonces, es cierto—lo miró a los ojos--¿sigue cautiva o la dejaste escapar como al avatar?—Zuko cerró los puños fuertemente—lo siento, ¿dije algo que no debía?

--Sigue cautiva

--¿Puedo verla?

--¿Para qué?

--Para ver que no mientes, además esto podría ser de ayuda para la Nación del Fuego

--Es mi prisionera…

--Nadie dijo lo contrario—Zhao entró a la zona de las celdas

--#--

--Tranquila, Toci—se decía a si misma--¿qué es lo peor que pude pasar?—en ese momento la puerta se abrió, la chica se arrinconó en una esquina

--Vaya, vaya—dijo Zhao cuando la vio--¿qué tenemos aquí?

--Ahí está—dijo Zuko cortante—ahora te puedes ir…

--Un bello espécimen del Reino Tierra—la chica solo desviaba la mirada--¿Sabes Zuko, con esto podrías garantizar tu regreso a la Nación del Fuego?—los ojos del príncipe brillaron, Toci dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor

--Ya lo he pensado Zhao, gracias por la sugerencia…

--Sabes, me gustaría escoltarte hasta la Nación del Fuego—lo miró desafiante—sólo para asegurarme de que no se te ablandará el corazón…

--O para mentirle a mi padre, sobre que tú la atrapaste—sonrió torcidamente

--Príncipe Zuko, yo jamás te quitaría el crédito por alguna hazaña—miró a Toci

--Zhao, yo decido cuando entregarla

--Podría ser una oportunidad, si estás escoltado por mi, ¿quién te negaría el acceso a la Nación del Fuego?—Zuko miró a Toci, que cerraba fuertemente los puños—Es una oportunidad, ¿la tomas o no?—le extendió su mano, Zuko dudó—Bueno

--La tomo—se estrecharon la mano

--Muy bien, regresaré a mi barco para partir—Zhao se dirigió a la salida, Toci miraba con rostro de incredulidad al hombre que hace poco había besado

--Toci—le susurro

--No me hables—la chica se arrinconó en una esquina de espaldas a la puerta

--Entiende por favor

--¿Entender qué? Si de verdad tu padre te quisiera, no comprarías su amor—Zuko se contuvo para no lanzarle una llamarada

--Te amo

--No se nota—el príncipe se fue de ahí sabiendo que no haría gran cosa quedándose

--#--#--#--#--

Otro capitulo, espero les guste, me tarde en hacerlo porque tenía demasiadas distracciones

Manfariel


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Avatar y su historia no me pertenecen

**6**

**Acoso**

Seguía en su celda, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, era imposible, ¡que maldita suerte la suya!

No había podido dormir en tres días, no comía y cada vez que Zuko la iba a ver, lo ignoraba por completo. No quería…vivir, no soportaría mirar al Señor del Fuego a los ojos, no. Unos pasos comenzaron a sonar en el pasillo

--Zuko—susurro por lo bajo no quería verlo, no quería saber nada de él en esos momentos, había sido una tonta al pensar que él le correspondería el amor

--Toci—esa voz…ese no era Zuko, se volvio, era Zhao

--¿Qué haces aquí?

--Sólo custodiando a la prisionera

--Pues no me he escapado, así que ya puedes irte—la chica le dio la espalda

--Sí yo fuera tu, no daría la espalda

--Gracias a la madre Tierra, no eres yo—la reja se abrió

--No, porque tan hermoso cuerpo sólo puede ser de una persona—Toci lo encaró—y esa persona sólo puede pertenecer a uno—la tomó de la cintura

--No me toques—lo empujó

--Piénsalo bien, Toci, si eres mía, el Señor del Fuego te perdonará la vida

--Mejor muerta—Zhao la acorralo contra la esquina

--¿Estás segura?—podía sentir su respiración en el cuello

--Más que nunca—lo golpeo que la quijada, él retrocedió

--Como quieras—salió de la celda—pero aún así, serás mía—los pasos en el pasillo se fueron apagando poco a poco

--#--

Zhao entró a cubierta y lo primero que hizo fue expulsar un escupitajo de sangre

--Príncipe Zuko—este acudió al llamado—su prisionera es un tanto rebelde—el príncipe miró el escupitajo

--¿Ella le hizo esto?

--Sí—el príncipe no pudo contener la risa--¿qué es lo gracioso?

--Lo siento Zhao, ¿qué decías?

--Hay que disciplinarla—la mirad de Zhao eran tan fuerte que Zuko temió por la vida de Toci

--¿Qué planea?

--Jugar con fuego—Zhao se alejó, Zuko se quedó plantado, ¿qué hacer?

--#--

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, se moría de hambre, las cosas comenzaban a ser difusas a causa de que no tenía energía, no quería comer, prefería morirse de hambre a morir en manos del Señor del Fuego…de nuevo pasos en el pasillo, eran dos guardias, la tomaron de los brazos y la sacaron a rastras de la celda hasta cubierta.

Ella alcanzó a distinguir las siluetas inconfundibles de Zuko e Iroh

--Príncipe Zuko—Iroh estaba suplicando--¿qué esperas?—este no se movía, Toci fue amarrada a un tronco que se encontraba a mitad de cubierta, rodeada de paja y ramas secas

--Espero—Zhao apareció—que esto le enseñe a no jugar con nadie de la Nación del Fuego—Toci apenas y podía abrir los ojos--¡Y también espero que esto les enseñe a ser severos son los prisioneros!—miró significativamente a Zuko, de su mano salió una pequeña llamarada que comenzó a incendiar la paja y las ramitas. Cinco segundos después Toci estaba tosiendo

--Zuko—Iroh lo tomó del brazo—haz algo

--¿Qué se supone que haga? Es una amenaza para la Nación del Fuego—la chica perdió la conciencia, mientras las llamas chamuscaban su vestido

--La amas—la mirada de Zuko se endureció, Iroh lo observó minuciosamente, iba a ¿llorar?

--Este asunto no es de amor—las llamaradas habían llegado a su piel, Iroh observó como Zhao disfrutaba la escena

--Claro que es asunto de amor, ella es de las pocas personas que de verdad te aman—la no ver respuesta de parte de su sobrino, Iroh se adelantó, extinguió el fuego y cargo a la chica en brazos

--Señor Iroh—Zhao se adelantó—no puede…

--Hasta donde yo se almirante, este barco esta liderado por mi sobrino, si él me niega hacer esto con gusto obedeceré—ambos miraron a Zuko que no hizo nada—limítese a sus asuntos, Almirante—Iroh llevó a la chica a su habitación

--#--

Despertó a la cinco de la mañana por un fuerte dolor en el brazo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cabina, miró al suelo para encontrarse con Iroh dormido.

Miró su cuerpo, la mayoría estaba en vendas

--Zhao—susurro, el brazo le seguía ardiendo, dejó escapar un leve gemido que despertó al anciano—General Iroh

--Buenos días Toci—la chica dejó escapar otro gemido, no podía más de verdad le dolía—déjame ver eso—Iroh desvendo el brazo izquierdo

--Demonios—susurro asustada, era una quemadura bastante grande, ocupaba casi todo el antebrazo, estaba lleno de ampulas y yagas, en el medio la piel era completamente negra, y si hubiera permanecido un poco más hubiera llegado al hueso

--Lo sé, está es la herida que más trabajo me costo limpiarte, hay que estar cambiando la venda cada hora, por eso te duele—la chica dejó que el anciano la atendiera—listo—la chica dejó escapar un suspiro

--Gracias

--¿Qué pasa linda?

--Nada…es sólo que…--lo encaró—pensé que…es decir que Zuko y yo…que me amaba

--Querida si él te ama…

--No es cierto, no mienta, si me amará no dejaría que pasará esto—señaló la venda—Supongo que sólo queda morir frente al Señor del fuego—Iroh dejó escapar un suspiro

--Descansa—la chica se recostó y él salió de la habitación

--#--

Estaba tan exhausta que durmió en seguida, sin embargo en sueños, escuchó claramente como se abría la puerta de la cabina, ella siguió con los ojos cerrados, seguramente era Iroh, pasaron dos minutos en silencio, cuando lo sintió, un labios besando los suyos, era…no, no era Zuko, abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con Zhao, despegó su cara

--No te atrevas a hacerme eso

--¿O qué?—intentó besarla de nuevo, pero la chica se defendió con una bofetada que terminó en rasguño—ahora sí—la tomó por las muñecas y la sometió

--¡Zhao!—Zuko había entrado—déjale en paz—el mencionado dejó escapar una risilla

--Como quieras príncipe Zuko—se alejó—es toda tuya—comenzó a reírse a carcajadas antes de salir

--#--#--#--#--#--


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Avatar y su historia no me pertenecen

**7**

**Secuestrada de Nuevo**

La habitación se quedó en un incómodo silencio, sólo ellos dos mirándose, tratando de adivinar que pensaba cada uno. Zuko se sentó en el suelo, sin dejar de verla por un segundo

--¿Qué quieres?—preguntó ella mientras se volteaba para quedar de espaldas a la chica, el príncipe no contesto, se limitó a quedarse ahí, durante minutos, podía ver las curvas perfectas de aquella chica, las cobijas se acoplaban perfectamente a su proporcionado cuerpo. De repente sintió, debajo de su ropa, como su miembro se erguía lentamente, por un momento se sonrojo, pero después se dejó llevar, mientras se acercaba a rastras a la chica. Esta lo encaró en cuanto sintió su mano apoyada sobre su cintura su mirada era diferente, su mirada era de…pasión, la chica se quedó helada al notar que ella sentía lo mismo, que se moría por quitarle la ropa y dejar que la poseyera, Zuko retiró lentamente la cobija que la cubría, la contempló unos segundos más con ese delgado camisón, antes de acariciarle los hombros y hacer que los tirantes cayeran, Toci seguía inmóvil como una estatua, Zuko besaba delicadamente sus hombros…sus besos subieron lentamente al cuello, ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro

--Perdóname—dijo Zuko antes de que le diera un beso en los labios, Toci se recargo en la pared, él e4staba encima de ella, mientras que esta la aprisionaba con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Cuando se despegaron ella le quitó rápidamente la parte de arriba de su ropa, palpo su pecho perfectamente esculpido y luego lo besó, mientras le quitaba la parte de debajo de su ropa, y ahí estaba, su miembro perfectamente erguido, Toci lo tocó delicadamente, Zuko se mordió los labios ante la excitación, leves gemidos salían de su garganta

--¿Eso es todo lo que aguanta el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego?—preguntó desafiante

--Pruébame—en ese momento la tomó por la cintura y la depositó en la cama, le quitó totalmente el camisón, besó sus pechos una y otra vez

--Ouch—la chica dejó escapar una queja de dolor, pues la pierna izquierda del príncipe estaba sobre una quemadura en su pierna derecha

--Lo siento—sin embargo no paró, siguió besándola, y sus besos fueron bajando hasta llegar a ese punto, ahí los besos se volvieron más lentos

--Zuko—susurro ella, entonces lo sintió, estaban juntos, Toci sentía como Zuko entraba y salía de ella, ambos jadeaban, su sudor se entremezclaba y finalmente se vertió en ella, ambos se miraron por largos minutos antes de darse un beso y caer dormidos

--#--

Se despertó media hora después, de nuevo el maldito brazo. Miró a su alrededor, Zuko la abrazaba tiernamente, sin embargo le dolía demasiado el brazo, en una esquina cerca de la puerta vio las vendas nuevas y un poco de agua, se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar al príncipe y se dirigió a la esquina, se quitó la venda vieja, limpió su herida y volvió a vendarla, se dio la vuelta para volver a la cama, cuando se dio cuenta de que Zuko estaba despierto y mirándola fijamente

--¿Qué?—preguntó ella mientras se acercaba a la cama

--Nada, es sólo que te ves más linda sin ropa—las mejillas de la chica se encendieron

--Cállate—se volvió a meter a la cama y se acurruco entre sus brazos, quería que eso durara para siempre, pero la terrible realidad volvió a su memoria, ella era prisionera de la Nación del Fuego, e iba a ser condenada frente al Señor del Fuego. Dejó escapar un suspiro--¿Zuko?

--Dime

--¿Vas a entregarme a tu padre?

--Yo no…--en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación, lo mejor que Toci pudo hacer, fue meterse bajo la cobija

--Eres tú—dijo Zuko aliviado, Tocì salió de debajo de la cobija, Iroh estaba en la puerta de entrada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en ese momento se escucharon pasos en el pasillo

--Será mejor que se vistan—dijo Iroh—yo los distraigo-- cerró la puerta tras suyo, Zuko se levantó en facto y buscó su ropa, Toci se puso el camisón rápidamente y se acostó en la cama con la vista hacía la pared

--Almirante Zhao—se escuchaba la voz de Iroh—no hay necesidad…

--Sí hay necesidad de saber qué está haciendo Zuko con la prisionera—en ese momento se abrió la puerta, Zhao entró y revisó el lugar el príncipe estaba recargado en la pared observando a la prisionera mientras que esta le daba la espalda

--¿Sucede algo Zhao?—preguntó el príncipe

--Nada en lo absoluto, príncipe o ¿tendría que estar pasando algo?—Zhao se acercó a la chica, la tomó de su brazo herido obligándola a voltear, la chica soltó un tremendo alarido, Zuko hizo que soltara a la chica

--¿Qué haces?—preguntó el príncipe

--¿Qué haces tú?—preguntó Zhao severamente

--No vuelvas a tocarla

--Te importa demasiado para ser una prisionera, ¿No crees?

--General Zhao—Iroh intervino—le sugiero que salga de la habitación del príncipe…--el almirante salió sin reproche, sus pasos se perdieron en el pasillo, Zuko e Iroh miraron a Toci

--¿Estás bien?—preguntó el príncipe

--Sí

--Bien—salió de la habitación dejando plantada a la chica

--Que cambiante es—dijo la chica

--Lo sé—dijo Iroh adelantándose—no te vendría mal un vestido, lo traeré para ti—salió dejándola completamente sola, con sus pensamientos

--#--

Le trajo un vestido verde botella, se lo puso silenciosamente y espero en la habitación no quería salir, no quería ver a Zhao.

La tarde pasó aburrida y sin nada que hacer más que cambiar su venda cada vez que le doliera, la noche llegó, tocaron a la puerta, abrió, Iroh traía una bandeja con té y galletas

--Un té caliente—entró y comenzaron a platicar

--¿Qué pasa ahí afuera?—preguntó la chica

--Nada en especial, sólo que ambos se fulminan con la mirada y se evitan a toda costa—se quedaron en silencio una fracción de segundos—Zhao esta sospechando—Toci dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación

--¿Me ama?

--Eso no deberías preguntármelo a mí, sino a él

--Pero…--la puerta se abrió y Zuko entró

--Ah…

--Yo me voy—Iroh se levantó con dificultad y se fue, el príncipe se quedó ahí parado mientras que la chica observaba minuciosamente su té

--Estamos a dos días de la Nación del Fuego

--Mmm…

--Yo…

--¿Me vas a entregar?—se miraron—dímelo de una vez

--No lo sé— Toci desvió la mirada decepcionada y acto seguido, el príncipe desapareció

--#--

No había podido cerrar un ojo desde la visita de Zuko, y menos con su quemadura, trataba de imaginarse al Señor del Fuego, sólo para que cuando estuviera frente a él no fuera tan atemorizante…no supo en qué momento cayó dormida.

Tres horas después, escuchó cómo la puerta se abría, abrió los ojos lentamente pensando que quizá fuera Zuko o Iroh que venía para ver cómo estaba

--Hola princesa—Toci se incorporó

--¿Qué haces aquí?—Zhao la tomó del cabello

--Nos vamos

--Estás demente…--colocó un pañuelo sobre su nariz, Toci pataleo y gritó por unos segundos, antes de caer sin conciencia, Zhao la cargo cómo un costal de papas, y la llevo a cubierta sus hombres estaban despiertos y listos para irse a su barco que se movía a la par de el príncipe

--Vámonos—subieron al barco y rebasaron al del príncipe

--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--

Lo se hace mucho que no actualizaba lo siento, espero no defraudarlos con este capítulo

Manfariel


End file.
